


forever (you'll stay in my heart)

by glitter_ghostie



Category: Star Wars: Before the Awakening - Greg Rucka
Genre: Also fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_ghostie/pseuds/glitter_ghostie
Summary: "I'd defect for you."A late night between Poe and Muran





	forever (you'll stay in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> noah fence but poe and muran were boyfriends... im just saying

Exhaustion tugged at Poe’s limbs like an incessant child, and that combined with Muran’s slumped posture was enough for Poe to decide to call it a night.

“As fun as nearly being murdered over cards is,” he said, pushing himself up from his chair. “I’m ready to drop dead, so I’m gonna call it a night.”

This got boos from Iolo and Karé, but Muran silently stood too, nodding in agreement. Never a big talker, Muran – he let Poe do the rambling for the both of them, and Poe was ok with that, because Muran could express so much without ever opening his mouth.

Iolo and Karé drunkenly shouted their goodnights, buzzing from the alcohol and the thrill of success – they finally got to do something other than scan trade routes for pirates, getting in a small skirmish with some smugglers, and that was cause for celebration, in the pilot’s eyes. Poe shouted back, joyously, and Muran waved lazily, his free hand already reaching for Poe’s.

Muran let Poe chatter as they walked to their bunk, hand in hand, and he would hum and nod at the right points, so Poe knew he was listening.

“I swear, Karé and Iolo might commit mutiny if we don’t do something other than hover around and look at trade routes.”

Muran ‘hmm’d, nodding and smiling at Poe’s joke, and Poe felt himself grin, knowing he’d made Muran smile. It always felt like a small blessing, making Muran flustered or crack up, or even just smile, like right now.

“Would you join them?”

Muran’s question caught Poe a little off guard, and he considered it for a moment.

“Before, I might’ve said no – I would’ve said I believe in the cause we’re fighting for – but now…”

Muran simply nodded, and said nothing more, but Poe knew he agreed with him.

“I just wish we could…” Poe waved his free hand. “ _Do something,_ y’know? That’s why my parents joined the Rebellion, because they couldn’t bear to see people suffer, but I feel like I’m not helping anyone.”

He felt dejected as he said it, his arm falling limp by his side again, and then Muran’s hand squeezed his. Poe looked over at him, and Muran offered a small, somewhat sad smile.

“We should change the subject,” Poe murmured. “I don’t want to wake up to find out I’ve been court marshalled.”

That got another snicker out of Muran, louder than usual because of the rum they’d been drinking, and his dark eyes shone in the bright lights. Poe stared, his jaw slack, because Muran was so beautiful and Poe – 

Poe was in _love._

He hadn’t said it out loud yet, but he realised he’d known for a while, and he felt his heart sing when Muran looked at him, eyes soft. Poe leaned in, kissing his cheek – it was sloppy and too wet, and he was grinning like a fool after, but Muran still ducked his head bashfully.

“You’re cute when you get flustered,” Poe said, and Muran rolled his eyes, still smiling.

“And you’re drunk. C’mon Poe, we’re at our bunk, let’s get you into bed.”

“You’re drunk, too,” Poe protested, “you don’t need to mother me.”

“You do enough of that for all of us, Poe.” The door hissed open, and Muran led him inside. They got ready for bed in comfortable silence, moving slowly and somewhat clumsily until they both collapsed into their bunk – it’s really only built for one person, but Poe and Muran have no problem plastering themselves against each other, limbs tangled and Muran’s face pressed into Poe’s hair.

“Oh, thank the stars I’m lying down,” Poe mumbled, tucked into Muran’s neck.

“I was worried you’d pass out on me,” Muran’s tone was serious, but Poe could feel the slight shudder that told Poe he was laughing silently.

“I’m not that much of a lightweight.”

Muran just snorted, and Poe nipped his collarbone in revenge. They were silent again, and Poe snaked his arms around Muran’s waist, giving him a squeeze.

“I’d defect for you.”

“That’s pretty out of the blue,” Muran said, his usually unflappable exterior cracked.

“Not really – we talked about this earlier.”

“But you said you were dropping it.”

“But we’re alone now.”

“There’s probably some kind of surveillance in here,” Muran whispered, and Poe could feel Muran shifting to look around.

Maybe it was the alcohol that made Poe say: “I don’t care, it’s still true.”

Muran sighed. “You’re drunk.”

“But I’m being serious – I’d say the same thing sober.”

“ _Poe._ ”

Poe fell silent, hearing Muran’s pleading tone, and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“I’m sorry – you’re right, I’m just drunk.”

Muran said nothing but squeezed Poe back, and Poe knew with a rush of relief that he’d been forgiven.

“It’s just –” It probably wasn’t the right time, but Poe’s impulse control wasn’t at its best sober, let alone now.

“I love you – and I’m not just saying that because I’m drunk, I’ve known it for weeks now. You don’t have to say it back, if you don’t want, I just –”

“I love you too,” Muran cut in. “Now just be quiet, I want to sleep.”

Poe grinned, and peppered kisses over Muran’s neck.

“Poe, I’m serious. I’ll push you out of this bunk if you don’t let me sleep.”

“Or I could tell you I love you again?”

A moment of silence, and Poe grinned nefariously. He heard Muran scoff, and he knew he was rolling his eyes.

“If you must.”

“I love you.” 

It felt just as good as the first time he said it – if better, now that he knew Muran loved him back. The idea made his heart soar, like he was in his X-wing, and his stomach flipped like he was flying, too.

“And I love you, you sap.”

“Good, I’ll sleep now.”

“Good.”

Muran shut off the glowlamp, and let out a contented sigh. Poe waited for a few seconds, barely holding in his laughter.

“I love you, Muran.”

“ _Go to sleep, Poe._ ”

Poe snickered but didn’t speak again, and soon Muran was out like a light.

 _I love you,_ Poe thought, as if Muran would be able to hear him in his dreams. _No matter how much time we have together, I’m going to enjoy every second of it. I can’t make you any promises about us growing old together, or even living to see next week, but I promise I’ll be there every step of the way, whether we’re in the Republic or not. That I can promise._

Poe smiled to himself, even if his heart seized at the idea of a future without Muran, and hugged him a little tighter before falling asleep.


End file.
